One Morning With You
by torncorpse
Summary: Zack likes Cloud’s idea of early morning wake ups.


**One Morning With You**

Zack woke to the trailing of warm hands on his back, and a compact body lying beside him. He smiled into the pillow, remembering the previous night and just what he and that compact body had gotten up to.

Zack moaned lightly, the last remnants of sleep slowly ebbing away as wandering hands caused a stirring in his body. The roaming hands went further down his body and Zack sighed as a hand settled over his butt, squeezing slightly.

The body behind him pressed in close, warm air tickling over his ear as Zack leant back into the warmth. "Morning." Zack could practically hear the smirk in the voice, the low dulcet tones of that voice sending strands of excitement through his veins.

"But is it going to be a good one?" Zack teased, just as he felt the press of one finger into his ass, the slick feel of the probing digit telling him that this was a pre-planned event. And just where did the lube come from?

"Oh, I'm fairly certain it will be the best." And Zack didn't doubt that for a second, the welcome feel of a long finger pressing deep into him, pulling a low groan from his throat. Zack gripped to the pillow below his head as a second digit pressed in along with the first, the slow stretch driving Zack's nerves wild. His hips pressed back and up, almost of their own accord, looking for that delicious friction he knew he could find.

A soft laugh in his ear and Zack knew he was going to have a great morning, if this was the mood they were in. With careful precision that only a well-acquainted lover had Zack felt the sweet pressure on his prostate, the moan falling past his open lips as his eyes closed and a small smile was pressed to his neck. "Bloody excellent morning." Zack murmured, his hips canting up and then down, thrusting back onto the blessed fingers. "So good," Zack sighed, "so, fucking, good."

"More?" The third finger teased at the ring of muscle, just shy of pressing in while Zack pushed back for more. "Come on Zack, you'll need to tell me what you want."

Shit, with the teasing finger and the low, sultry husk of a voice in his ear, he was supposed to form coherent sentences?

"Yes, more, please." Three words, with a semblance of meaning, Zack thought that was fairly good. When the third finger finally did press in, stretching the tight ring of muscle as it joined the other two, Zack arched backwards, his spine bending abnormally while he moaned low and long, the burn of pleasure searing up his body. "Yes, Cloud."

There was a rustle of a laugh by Zack's ear as the blond redoubled his efforts, twisting his fingers and hitting Zack's prostate with each move, scissoring his fingers to stretch the dark haired male. Zack choked back a sob as he felt the coiling in his stomach, the build of orgasm that was just too far away.

"More, need more, please, more." Every nerve was tingling from contact with Cloud's body, the heat from each of them causing a light sheen of sweat to cover his body.

"How much more?" Cloud asked, even as he moved behind Zack, urging Zack up to his knees the elder male gave a loud groan as the angle changed and the fingers pressed in deeper, giving him the feeling of being filled far more. Zack managed to hold himself up on his elbows, getting his knees up under his body as Cloud sprawled over his back, their bodies pressing together so perfectly.

"Please, want...need...fuck me." Cloud's free hand ran up Zack's chest and the fluttering feelings in Zack's stomach intensified at the gentle touch. He vaguely remembered his teasing of Cloud the previous night and worried that this would be revenge, that Cloud would keep him wanting. But as Cloud slowly withdrew his fingers, making sure to stretch them as a precaution as he removed them, Zack got the idea that Cloud would exact his revenge in a different manner.

The blunt head of Cloud's cock slowly pressed to Zack's ass, pressing inside the tight heat slowly, teasingly. Zack whined and pressed back, enticing Cloud to sheath himself slightly quicker, pressing into Zack's body in one push, bringing a gasp from the other male's throat.

Cloud stayed still for a few agonizing moments, ignoring Zack's less than subtle attempts to get them moving. Slowly Cloud withdrew, biting his bottom lip to contain the groan at the pleasurable friction that his speed brought.

"God, please." Zack knew that Cloud enjoyed hearing his broken pleas; and he was not above exploiting that fact as much as he could, not when it meant a long, hard fuck first thing in the morning.

But Cloud seemed to expect this, tightening his grip on Zack's hip, making sure that he still controlled the pace. The low whine from Zack, as he attempted to push back against the steady thrust, sounded in the room, the slap of flesh against flesh almost drowning it out.

"Cloud, come on, don't...ah, please, yes," Zack felt the shudder from his toes to the tips of his messed up hair as Cloud drove in against his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves again and again with a strong, steady rhythm. "Please."

Cloud grunted in response, his control on the situation slipping as Zack's heat encased him, the tightening muscles causing the blondes vision to tunnel and his need to spiral. The pace picked up, Cloud's movement losing none of its power as he continually thrust against Zack's prostate, the other males voice sounding in the room in a whispered mantra of 'please, please, please, please'.

One of Cloud's hands moved to Zack's chest, flicking over his nipple while Cloud bent down to bite down on Zack's shoulder, the other male crying out and arching his back up, taking Cloud's erection in deeper.

"Yes, fuck, Zack." Cloud didn't hold back, letting the orgasm crash over him as he rode out his climax and pulled Zack up onto his knees.

"Cloud, I need, I...I need to come, please, I need to...I..." Zack leant back, his back to Cloud's chest, the blondes softening cock still in his body, letting him keep that glorious feeling of being filled. Cloud petted at Zack's chest with one hand while the other wrapped around his heavy cock, stroking in a firm, smooth grip. Teeth worried at Zack's neck, drawing blood vessels to the top and leaving a bruise on the pale skin that would no doubt be gone by mid afternoon.

"Then come." Cloud growled into Zack's ear, loving the needy moans and breathless panting that Zack couldn't contain. Cloud watched Zack's face as he finally reached completion, his mouth opening in his first silent scream, the only time he was ever quiet. His eyes fell closed as he let his head fall back to rest on Cloud's shoulder, trusting the other male to support him.

Cloud stroked him through his release, the strands of come coating Cloud's fist and the bed sheets, leaving them both in a mess while Zack came down from the high and got his breathing under control, all the while keeping a grip on Cloud's arm, the one that wrapped around his chest, holding their bodies together.

- - -

Disclaimer: Zack and Cloud aren't mine. In fact, I borrowed them from Jess and R.S.


End file.
